Code Geass: Prince of Japan
by BlackOni
Summary: Devistated by his loss Lelouch uses the japanesse as a support. As govener of area 11, he helps them. But being part of britannia it has landed him in more trouble, then he can handle along. How will he fight to change the world this time around?


Lelouch just sat there, to depressed to say anything, to sad to move, to angry to think

Ok, well, this is a new fanfic. It's about a changed Lelouch the lost Nunnally during the Britannian bombing. I realize you might think he's too nice in this. But that's only because he's using the weak, and those who fight for the weak, as Nunnally's replacement. You'll start to see how much more ruthless he is later. This fic is not going to be canon, I may use one or two or three canon events, but that's it! You'll see major differences in Lelouch and some other characters as well.

Chapter 1: Makings of the prince.

--

Lelouch just sat there. He was too depressed to say anything, to sad to move, to angry to think. Suzaku looked at him worriedly. 'It was my fault.' He thought to himself. 'My fault Japan fell, my fault Nunnally died. If only I could have gotten there sooner! If only I saved her!' He started to cried. Lelouch heard his sobs. He didn't blame him, if he had the strength, he to would have been crying too. Lelouch continued to stare at nothing, as the soldiers escorted Suzaku away. Then he heard the screams.

"Oni-san!" Lelouch jumped, it was the cry of a girl. He looked around and saw them; two soldiers were dragging a Japanese boy away from a Britannian child, who was also bring restrained.

"Oni-san!" she yelled, as she tried to chase after them. 'That was Japanese!' Lelouch thought as he watched.

"Stop it Kallen!" The boy yelled. "You go with mother, and _him_! I'll be fine! So live like a Britannian! Live a normal happy life!" Lelouch couldn't take anymore. He knew what this was now, and he could have killed that girl's father, if he had been there. 'He's just like father!' he sneered in his mind.

"I command you to stop!" he yelled at the soldiers.

"Huh!?" one of the soldiers looked at Lelouch. "Who's this brat?"

"Probably a noble's son." The other answered. "He probably got infected by this trash." He shook the boy for emphasis.

"How dare you!" Lelouch scowled. "I command you in my name! I command you in the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia! to let that boy go!"

"Vi Britannia?" then the soldier started to laugh.

Jeremiah gotwell was running from refugee camp to refugee camp. 'Damn it! Why wouldn't they have saved them before the attack? What would they do if they had been killed?' He though as he drove. Then he realized the facts. 'They probably wouldn't do anything.' He though sadly. Then he saw the girl being held back by a soldier. He stopped the car.

"What's going on here?"

The soldier looked a Jeremiah, then recognizing an officer of higher rank, he saluted and quickly explained.

"The native boy there, claimed to be this girl's sister, at the refugee camp a mile back. When we tried to separate them, he attacked us and escaped." Jeremiah looked at the boy who was being restrained by laughing soldiers. 'Who are they laughing at?' He thought as the soldier continued. "The girl went with him, and we managed to catch up to them here. Then this brat starts tried to order us around, claiming to be part of the royal family. But…" Jeremiah didn't here the rest; he was already running toward the soldiers.

--

"You're a prince of Britannia?" They continued to laugh. Then the soldier pulled out his gun. "You may be Britannian, but impersonating royalty is a serious offence."

"Hey what are you doing? He's just a kid." The other soldier asked, but was ignored.

"You want him to join that girl? Over my dead body! Weak people like you shouldn't exist." He aimed the gun at Lelouch. Lelouch was too scared to move, he had already lost everything important to him, now he must loss his life as well. He heard a gun fire, fully expecting die, he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the soldier was lying dead on the ground. Standing 10 feet behind the now dead soldier, was a severely out of breath Jeremiah.

"What the hell?" the other soldier dropped the boy and turn to face Jeremiah. "Who the hell are you?" Jeremiah ignored him.

"Your highness, are you alright?" the soldier stopped, realizing what was said, he turned to Lelouch.

"Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked, recognizing him, and then he looked at the dead soldier. "I'm fine. Thank you for your assistance." He looked straight at the other soldier. "Now, are you going to let him go, or threaten me as well?" the soldier quickly backed away from the boy, and Lelouch walk up to him offering his hand.

"Why should I trust you!? You did this to us!" The boy yelled at Lelouch. Jeremiah quickly walked behind Lelouch.

"I didn't do this." Lelouch responded. "My father did this!" His voice stared to crack as tears formed in his eyes. "And because of him, I lost my mother!" He stopped yelling and calmed a little. "Then I finally find a little happiness, and he takes that away to!" He said sadly. "He took away my sister!" Lelouch finished. Behind him Jeremiah gasped.

"Lady Nunnally is dead?"

The boy looked at Lelouch stunned. He saw the tears, and heard the rage, the sorrow, the desperate cry for hope, that resonated from his voice. He understood why Lelouch helped him now, why he couldn't bear to see him separated from his sister. He grabbed Lelouch's hand and stood up.

"My names, Kozuki Naoto" He spoke to Lelouch. "Thank you, Lelouch vi Britannia." He ran to his sister. Lelouch wiped his eyes. He hated this; he had never been very emotional before. But then, he'd never been without Nunnally before.

"Jeremiah!"

"Yes you highnesses?" Jeremiah quickly asked.

"We're going to escort them back to the Britannian refuge camp. I will personally sign a permit for him to join his family as a servant. I suspect there mother is already one."

"They're mother sir?"

"The girl is a half blood."

Jeremiah looked at her. 'She could defiantly pass for a full blooded Britannian.' He walked towards them with Lelouch.

--

Jeremiah drove them to the camp with Lelouch, just as they were about to leave Naoto stopped, Lelouch's letter in hand, and asked. "What are you going to do now?"

Lelouch look at him, thinking of all the other Japanese. "I think I'm going to request being governor." He noticed Naoto and the girls shocked looks, and smiled. "At least if I'm governor, I can try to help the people here." He watched as they left, once again thanking him. He never thought he'd ever see them again.

--

5 years later.

--

Lelouch was walking down the prison hall. Jeremiah and Keller, his personal knights, as well as baron Willum, general Bartley, and private Deano, walk with him towards the fifth holding room. Lelouch was extremely troubled, especially since the private had a body bag over his shoulder.

"You said he sacrificed himself, so the other terrorists could get away?" he asked.

"Yes your highness, he also seems to be there leader." Bartley answered coldly. "He got the death sentence."

Lelouch knew Bartley didn't like him. Bartley was a man who believed in the emperor, almost religiously. To him, Lelouch's constant tries to help the elevens, was disgraceful. However, Lelouch often used that hatred against him.

They reached the door. The private unlocked it, and they entered. Looking around Lelouch quickly spotted the man. Despite there being 13 cells in the room, only one was occupied. Lelouch recognized him immediately, he looked at baron Willum.

Willum knew that looked, and could guess what Lelouch wanted. He leaned towards Bartley. "Perhaps it would be best if his highness executed him?" He whispered. Bartley looked Willum.

"What would that do?" He asked intrigued by the idea. Willum smiled, he easily controlled Bartley.

"Maybe killing one of the terrorist leaders will harden him towards the other elevens." He answered. "At the very least we could get the elevens to dislike him more, by announcing it on the news." Bartley thought for a moment but agreed.

"Your highness, I believe you should execute him." Lelouch jumped in feigned shock. Naoto looked at Lelouch, surprise covered his face, and he would have talked if he wasn't gagged.

"Me! Why!" Lelouch asked.

"It would be great moral booster for the men, and would strongly show you disapproval of terrorism." Bartley chimed happily.

"I suppose." Lelouch answered.

"Then it's settled," Willum interrupted. "I think I'll wait outside, Bartley care to join me?"

"I'd be glad to." Bartley and Willum left Lelouch with Jeremiah, Keller and the private Deano.

"That fool." Lelouch spoke coldly. "He constantly thinks he's manipulating me, never realizing he's the one being manipulated."

"What?" Private Deano asked surprised. "What do you mean…?" Jeremiah's hand clasp over the private's mouth. Keller walked over to Naoto, opened the cell and loosened the gag.

"What are you doing?" Naoto asked confused, as Lelouch was undressing a now distressed Deano.

"Saving you life." Lelouch responded then threw him Deano clothes. "Get dressed." Naoto didn't hesitate. This man had saved his life once; he had no reason not to trust him.

--

Willum leaned against the wall in front of Bartley.

"What do you thinks taking so long?" Bartley asked impatiently, Willum shrugged.

"The prince is sentimental; he's probably explaining why he has to do this to him first." Willum answered half heartily. He had other things on his mind. Like how to cover up private Deano's murder.

Bartley was about to respond when he heard Lelouch's voice through the metal door.

"I'm sorry Naoto! But this is for the good of Japan!" 'Japan!' Bartley thought surprised. 'Why does this prince care so much about Japan!' then he heard the gun fire.

Lelouch neared the door before he spoke. "Jeremiah, Keller! Clean up this mess and burn the body as he requested. Private Deano, you will escort me to my car." He opened the door, and Bartley saw the two of them leave. Bartley looked into the room, and saw the splatter of blood, that could only have been caused, by a head wound. Jeremiah lifted the now full body bag and headed towards the incinerator, while Keller continued to clean the blood off the wall.

--

Willum walked beside Naoto for a while, making Naoto really nerves about his disguise.

"Tell me private Deano." Willum whispered in his ear. "How would you like to die?" Naoto stooped, positive his cover was blown.

"Just answer him." Lelouch spoke calmly. Naoto, reassured by Lelouch's calmness, continued to walk.

"I'd like to die fighting for my country." Willum stopped. 'That could work' He though as he returned to Bartley. "The prince is tired do to events. He's returning home to get some sleep."

"Humph, what a week fool." Bartley scoffed.

--

Kallen Stadtfeld sat in her room as she watched news on her TV.

"This just in." the reporter chimed. "The leader in lasts nights' terrorist bombing," Kallen sat up and starred intently into the TV. "Was executed personally by governor Lelouch just one hour ago."

"No!" Kallen gasped, her hands shook as she collapsed on her desk and cried. She heard a dish crash downstairs, and for once she new it wasn't caused by her mother's clumsiness. Then she saw a limo enter her driveway with the mark of Britannia. "Him!" Kallen cried, her anger taking over. "What did he come here for!? To apologize!" she nearly yelled as she raced down the stars, grabbing a knife from the kitchen, to her already grief stricken mother's horror. "I'll show him how much an apology is worth!" she opened the door, and headed towards the car, forgetting to hide the knife. The car door opened, and Kallen stopped.

"Yo!" Naoto called to his sister, then seeing the knife asked. "Hey I already died once today. Or, is that for him?" He pointed behind him. Lelouch looked past Naoto and saw the knife Kallen was holding.

"You think she would have stabbed me, if you weren't here?" He asked jokingly.

"probably." Naoto admitted.

"At least she's loyal." Lelouch leaned back into his chair. "Well I got to get going, before they notice I'm gone." Naoto turned and looked at him.

"Yeah well, thanks again." He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I owe you twice now."

"You don't owe me anything." Lelouch responded as the limo drove away.

Kallen stared at the limo as it left. Then finally she dropped the knife. She hugged her brother, crying into his shoulder.

The next day, Kallen was surprised as Naoto laughed at the news. Apparently there had been a breakout at the prison he escaped from. One that was calmed by a heroic soldier named private Deano, who sacrificed himself in order to stop the criminals.

Ok so that's chapter one. First some major differences.

Naoto didn't die. (good for Kallen)

Lelouch is governor of area 11, and Bartley is trying to control him. (not at all like Clovis's Bartley I know)

several new people appear as Lelouch's allies, (only three but it's a start)

I'd like to have you idea's on were you think I'm going with these changes.

Also zero will not come to exist in this fanfic, nether will Lelouch Lamperouge. So how do you think this might affect the story?

So yeah this might seem a but rushed as it jumps from one point to another and both are about Naoto, but I wanted to get that out of the way in the first chapter, so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. The next chapter takes place in 2017.


End file.
